


Can't Help But Stare

by Vyxyn



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, clumsy Tom, giggles, nervous Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom encounters a woman at a cafe and becomes enamored. Fluff ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help But Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsandChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandChocolate/gifts).



> Wrote this randomly as I was day dreaming at lunch, and this popped into my head! Perfectly suits my friend Bek :)

She sat quietly in the cafe with her head stuck in a book. It's a book she's read numerous times, but each time she reads it, she still laughs, gasps, and giggles in the same places.

The first thing he noticed was her hair. Deep purple, like a newly ripened aubergine. Then he noticed her giggle.

He was completely taken with her, watching her go through her range of emotions while reading, so taken in fact he didn't notice when she looked up.

Once he realized, his cheeks inflamed to a glorious red and he hurriedly put his head down, praying that she actually didn't notice him staring. No such luck.

He looked up again and she smiled at him. His cheeks betrayed him yet again and reddened further, which triggered a giggle from his purple-haired beauty across the room.

She went back to reading her book, smile still adorning her face. 

He shakes his curly-mopped head to try and clear his brain. His hands were shaky, so he forced himself to take a deep breath and try and focus on the script in front of him.

No dice. He kept running through scenarios in his head of what he would say to her, or what she would say to him. Would they talk about books, movies? I wonder if she knows who I am?

Without realizing it he had started staring again. Completely off in la-la land, he again doesn't notice her look up. She watches him, it's clear he has something on his mind. He seems to be murmuring to himself as well, which forces another cute giggle from the depths of her belly.

This giggle wakes him up and he panics, gathering together his script, phone, iPad and whatever else he had with him so he can make a hasty exit. But in his panic he drops everything on the floor.

FUCK. Fuck. Damn it Tom, get your shit together! 

Then he hears a voice, "Are you ok? Can I help you with your things?"

He swallows, clears his throat, "Uh, um yes please. I seem to have made a mess of things".

She smiles, "It's ok Tom. Everyone makes a mess of things at some point. I'm Bek." 

"It's a pleasure Bek. I'm Tom, but you already said that. So uh, come here often?"

Bek burst out laughing. Her infectious laugh sent Tom into a fit of giggles. After calming down somewhat, they stand and Bek hands Tom his iPad and paper.

"Well actually Tom I do. I'm here every Saturday. How about I meet you here next week, same time? That way you don't need to stare at me from across the room."

Without waiting for a reply, Bek saunters out of the cafe, leaving a very impressed, and slightly shocked Tom behind.

"Wow", he breathed, and made a mental note to keep next Saturday morning completely free.


End file.
